


Traitors and idiots

by Arise_Griffinth



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Funny, Mentions of Murder, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth
Summary: A little story about an idiot brain play that made me cry laughing at how they did.Also made a friend so that was a plus!
Relationships: Imposter/Crewmate(Friends)
Kudos: 30





	Traitors and idiots

People died .. and I knew who it was but....

I could never tell that secret, for I knew that would break my heart to get my friend out.

So I smiled and did my tasks as they murdered next to me.

I covered for them and did anything I needed to.

And then they got close to the truth.

And one by one they thought it was me.

I laughed internally at their stupid accusations, claiming I didn’t do tasks, was late or just saying it was just me and that they “knew it”

“It’s Yellow! I saw them near the body! They did it! I know they did! Blacks their partner too, they vented!” Pink shouted

“I agree, I know Black did it and since their always with Yellow, they must be their partner.” Orange said

“I don’t know about Yellow, But it’s definitely Black, but let’s vote Yellow to make them suffer”

“Yeah Blacks trying to keep them from being voted off so vote Yellow first!” 

“Agreed”

“It’s not Yellow! Leave them alone! It’s me, vote me, please don’t vote them!” Black shouted desperate to save me. But it was too late, poor black I thought to myself.

{Yellow}

|Yellow|

/Black/

^Skip^

The votes were out. 

And it was the end for Yellow.

“Black take care of my kid will ya” I say chuckling as I’m dragged away uncaring and lazy as ever feeling a bit sad over how it all ended.

“Of...Course..” Black told me voice already full with grief over my sudden execution as I got pushed out the airlock to my death.

‘YELLOW WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER’ 

Appeared on the screen

It then they realized that was the end for the rest of them.

My friend had told them it was themselves trying to get them to stop, but they all wanted to make my friend suffer watching their fellow imposter die out alone.

But unfortunately for them it wasn’t me.

And the accusers got slaughtered one by one.

I stayed with my friend as a ghost my child left behind hugging onto their leg them trusting my friend as I do still.

I’m sure they’ll be fine. I smiled floating over them already missing them so much...

It’s fine.

(((Guess who voted who and how many imposters were there lol)))

[Based on something that happened on a game with randos and a newly made friend.]


End file.
